


Night Guest

by victor_reno



Category: Super Junior, 보이스 | Voice (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossover, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: translation of my own workafter his study in Japan, officer Oh is back to his work.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun/Oh Hyunho, KyuSung
Kudos: 7





	Night Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013928) by [victor_reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno). 



> please be kind XD English is not my first language

Flight from Tokyo to Seoul left him dizzy and jetlagged, so he arrived in Sonnyun tired and broken. As he hasn’t spent a month on the islands resting and taking photos. However he quickly changed his clothes and hurried to the office.  
Nothing had changed: the same half dead ficuses in the foyer, noisy people at the checkpoint, drunkards brought from the night raid are arguing on the registration table. Leaving all the corridors and passages behind, he found himself in front of the glass doors of the control room and froze.  
Chief Kang cut her hair even shorter, Detective Moo Jinhyuk lazily sprawled on three chairs and desperately acts to be asleep, Officer Eunsoo is at the table, Officer Jin whom he knew only in absentia, stands by the big map and notes something on it.  
\- Here I am! - Hyunho pushed the door and was greeted by the hubbub, yells of joy and small grunts from some colleges that “our PABO is back”.  
\- You shouldn’t have come today. - chided Kwangju. - You should rest.  
\- He already had. - Eunsoo hugged him tightly. - Look at him, he's eager to work. Put on the earpiece and let’s switch places, I’ll go and relax for you.  
\- Officer Park isn’t happy to see me at all! - Hyunho whined playfully and held out his hand to Seoyul. - Hi, I’m Oh Hyunho, let’s be friends, huh?  
Jin just grumbbled something and too a step aside.  
\- He’s shy?  
Jinhyuk whinnied out loud.  
\- Nope, long story. Surely, he has heard about your courtship with Officer Park…  
\- Chief Moo! - Eunsoo rolled her eyes. - Seriously?  
\- She doesn’t wait for me and has found herself a younger one. - Hyunho shook his head and laughed. - Ugh, I’m so glad to see you all. We should get together for a drink after work. I’ve missed our food so much!  
Decision was made quickly: barbeque and drinks.

Only a barbeque wasn’t enough. Chungi and Jinhyuk took everyone to the nearest karaoke bar after emptying the barbequer’s fridge. Even Jin, who followed Eunsoo everywhere, followed them to the stage, much to the horror of Chief Kang with her sensitive hearing.  
In the midst of the evening Oh went to the bar stand, watching his comrades from the side. Home sweet home, he thought.  
\- As if nothing had happened. - he sighed and turned around.  
And to his right there was a most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his hectic nightlife. A long red dress, which would have seemed inappropriate for such a place suited her surprisingly well. Catching his eye, she shoved her blond locks and simply held out her empty glass.  
\- Yeah! Yeah! Let’s have a drink! - Hyunho caught himself and poured her some soju from his bottle. She drank it with her head thrown back and let a short “oof”, licking her full lips. - More? What's your name? I’m Oh Hyunho, I’m thirty two years old...  
He didn’t get an answer, the woman drained the second glass and he clicked his tongue in admiration.  
\- Let’s order meat? There’s my table, just over there, I’m with my friends...  
She stopped him by clutching his elbow, shook her head again, slid off a chair, staggered a bit, grabbed his shoulders. She was tall, almost a head taller than Hyunho.  
\- Wanna leave?  
He felt struck by his own courage. He had no luck with the women, despite his status of a rich daddy’s son, despite serving as an officer from a tough department, despite being a DJ and spending his nights at the nightclubs. If girls like your music they don’t necessarily like you, that’s life.  
\- I have soju at home. - He felt his stomach falling down. - Better than this.  
A pitiful attempt. Here she smiled, moved away a bit as she was observing him; now she will laugh and send him far away.  
But she nodded towards the exit and pulled him along.  
He didn’t even have time to think how easily his palm sinks into hers.

Night Sonnyun seems to be woven of fireflies and neon ribbons. The air is cool and so clear that something tickles in the nose making you want to sneeze or laugh.  
She is at the brick parapet, looking into the distance and lights are reflected on her pale face and in her dark eyes, floating in flashes like rainbowy oily streaks of gasoline on a rainy day, making her look like a ghost. Hyunho still can’t believe in his luck, he comes closer, gently hugs her from behind and inhales the menthol smell of cigarettes, shampoo and fabric conditioner. A strange mixture, but thoughts are disappearing as she puts her hands on top of his and slowly turns to face him.  
The room is dark and Hyunho is afraid of bumping into something, but she kicks off her shoes, panting, still taller than him, leans forward a bit and kisses him. He chokes on air by surprise as her warm tongue slips in his mouth, she inhales deeply, groans and pulls him closer until he pressed against her. Stubble pricks his lips and he suddenly realises what was wrong, no, not wrong, unusual, still he pulls her dress zipper down and bares her shoulders.  
She takes off her blonde wig and there’s a young man standing in front of Hyunho. A very handsome young man, his bare chest is sweat-damp, gleaming in the dim lights shining through the blinds.  
\- What’s your name?  
\- Kyuhyun.  
She/he kisses him head thrown back, the dress gets in the way and they get rid of it. Kyuhyun wears tight black undies under the dress and Hyunho swallows nervously as he recalls his last experience with a crossdressed man.  
\- You don’t like me, huh? - Kyuhyun grins.  
\- No… no… I mean… I do. - Hyunho stutters and moans, when his shirt is pulled over his head.  
He bites Hyunho in the stomach and then chest, undressing him in silence, his undies are somewhere on the floor and they’re already in bed, Kyuhyun kisses him greedily, stroking his thigh and gently, even carefully, wraps his closed in a ring fingers around his aching dick and moving them up and down.  
Hyunho cums quickly, even too quickly, embarrassed and blushing with ears and neck, but Kyuhyun licks his cheek, leads his hand down to his groin and hums in his ear:  
\- You have such small hands…’  
This takes a lot of time and Kyuhyun can’t wait, pulling Hyunho by his hips, pushing himself into him. His hard dick slides between Hyunho’s buttocks and the officer squeezes his eyes shut feeling desire pooling somewhere near his spine.  
The sheets get wet with sweat, and his ass is sticky with cum, and he should go to the shower and wash off this night, but Kyuhyun’s arm is so heavy and he snores to the rhythm of his own breathing, and it’s so warm next to him, warm and somehow cozy.  
Hyunho doesn’t remember how he falls asleep to the snoring and clock ticking…

Sunlight wakes him mercilessly at half past six, Hyunho groans of the head splitting pain and lazily recalls that he closed the blinds last night.  
The place in the bed behind him had cooled down, his night guest carefully covered him with a thin blanket and left, leaving a blond wig under the table.  
A couple of hangover pills and a glass of water and a cup of strong coffee is enough for breakfast, the road to work takes less time than searching for a uniform.  
For the second day in a row the feeling of deja vu haunts him, with Jinhyuk sleeping on his chairs and grunting at the request of Chief Kang to get up and gather his people. By joint efforts he was expelled from the controls and sent to the conference room.  
\- How are you? - Eunsoo has to be mocking him - she is so fresh and cheerful. Hyunho blushed.  
\- Are you okay? - officer Park put her hand to his burning forehead. - Aren’t you sick?  
\- Still jetlagged. A bit. Come on, they’re calling...  
There are long tables and chairs in a row, the entire homicide department is arguing next to Jinhyuk, but everyone falls silent when Chief Kwangju enters the room with her “entourage” and finally dissolves on their places.  
\- Good morning everyone. - Jinhyuk yawns with no shame, scratching his shaggy head. - Pity to those who went overboard yesterday but work doesn’t wait. So i will do it quickly. Chungi, invite the newcomer boy.  
\- They have a new member? - wondered Hyunho, Eunsoo shrugged.  
\- Better say we do, we will work as one anyway.  
\- Hello, I’m Lieutenant Cho Kyuhyun from Seoul Department, transferred of my own free will, it’s a great honor to work with you.  
Suddenly Hyunho has forgotten how to breathe and hear.  
Fair skin, a shock of brown hair, deer eyes and grinning mouth.  
His night quest stood beside Jinhyuk and smiled shamelessly.


End file.
